legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Juno
Juno (リブロ, Riburo) is a minor character in Legend of Legaia. He is one of the hunters of Rim Elm and Mei's father. Appearance Juno had short brown hair. He wore brown pants and a blue hunting shirt while out on the hunting trips outside the wall. Personality Juno is never seen speaking, but from what others say about him he was a very kind and gentle man that was adored by everyone in Rim Elm. Story Early Life Many years ago Juno married a woman named Maya and both lived in Rim Elm peacefully. Maya gave birth to a young girl named Mei. However, when Mei was five years old the Mist came and changed life in Rim Elm for everybody. Maya was visiting Biron Monastery during the outbreak, trapping her there. This left Juno to care for Mei all by himself. His work was cut out for him, as he also had the responsibility of joining other select men in the village to hunt game outside the Wall. This was a dangerous job as the Seru could attack at a moment's notice, but Juno was regarded as Rim Elm's best hunter. ''Legend of Legaia'' When the hunters return from their trip, Juno's body is carried in on a makeshift stretcher. The villagers waiting at the Wall to greet the hunters are shocked to find Juno's corpse, but none are as distraught as Mei, who had been very excited to see her father come back. Mei erupts into tears at the sight of her father's body lying lifelessly as the other hunters explain what happened. The Mist had closed in sooner than expected, and while they tried to run away Juno had been surrounded by the Seru monsters and killed. The other hunters managed to retrieve Juno's body before they arrived back in Rim Elm. As the funeral is prepared later in the day, Juno in the meantime is placed on the only bed in Mei's house. Mei spends the entire day looking over his body as two women from the village take care of her. Vahn also stays by her side as long as possible until he is told to return home by one of the women looking over her. The next day, the Village Elder presides over the funeral of three deceased men. Juno's corpse is put in a coffin and pushed out to sea, along with two other' coffins containing the bodies of previously deceased villagers, Rei and Esto. As the villagers watch the coffins float out to sea, Mei rushes waist-deep into the water and cries. At the same time, a small child watching from farther back in the village asks his mother where Juno and the others are going and if they will return with good things for the villagers to eat again. The mother tells him that they are going to the valley of Noaru, which is so far away that she thinks they won't ever be coming back. Trivia *When Vahn examines Juno's corpse he acknowledges that he has a fierce look on his face, suggesting that Juno died while fighting and did not get killed while fleeing. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia